


Hallelujah

by ephemerality



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AND I COULD NOT WAIT, BUT THEN EP 9 HAPPENED, i wasn't gonna post this so soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: Viktor will not let him burn out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for the secret santa thing but i guess i'm gonna have to write something else for that now hahahaha. ep 9 saved the world and also 2016 and also me

 

 

 

The difference, he supposes, between Yuuri and everyone else in his life, is that Yuuri doesn't ask for his love. Doesn't beg for it, or pout when he doesn't get it. He simply works harder, and trusts that if they're meant to be, that Viktor will notice.

And _notice_ he does.

Yuuri is an open book, unfinished and unedited, awkwardly written to anyone else's critical eye. But Viktor finds beauty in it, the way the letters sometimes stutter, and the handwriting varies depending on the day, usually messy and passionate but then suddenly immaculate and painstaking, and Viktor will flip backwards through the pages to figure out what caused such a change. Sometimes the writing gets really fast, like it'll be lost if not immediately immortalized on paper. Sometimes it's slow and unsure. Some pages have tearstains on them, some have coffee spills. Several have doodles in the margins that are so _Yuuri_ , and they never fail to bring a fond smile to his face.

He sometimes writes in the _Book of Yuuri_ , softly, in pencil, easily erasable if unwanted, but they never disappear, and are always responded to. It's like his opinions and advice are welcome, and he craves that feeling of validation.

He likes to play a game with himself, to bet on what he thinks will happen next, what turn Yuuri's story will take, and if he's right, he gets to sweep Yuuri up in his arms and spin him around and kiss him senseless in celebration. If he's wrong, he has to tackle Yuuri and kiss him senseless, so he sees no downside. He tackles Yuuri a lot.

Yuuri indulges all his antics, and Viktor loves him all the more for it. Yuuri drinks in his attention like the human incarnate of Greed, soaks in his advice like a sponge and basks in his affection, not Viktor the five-time Grand Prix winning figure skater's, but _his_ , and it's such a novelty that it gives him a heady feeling, that he could be someone who _matters_ outside of his accomplishments, that his self-worth is not limited by what he has done, or how people see him.

He had forgotten the passion that kept him skating, before, forgotten the reason he even started in the first place, but Yuuri has reminded him. The desire to be the very best is gone, but when he watches Yuuri skate he _feels_ it, that stirring in his soul that he used to only feel when he was on the ice, but more than that, pride.

His Yuuri is the very best. It's undeniable, an uncontestable fact, and anyone who thinks otherwise is confused. His Yuuri _burns_ , brighter than anyone else, and some say that he'll flame out, the way Viktor did. But Yuuri is not Viktor. Yuuri is Yuuri. And sometimes he fails, and sometimes he falls, and sometimes he lets his fears get the best of him, but Viktor will be here to add fuel to the fire that is Yuuri Katsuki, to coax more warmth from it, to whisper _don't give up just yet, there's more yet to come_ , and make him burn even brighter. Viktor will not let him burn out.

He's heard them say that Yuuri has overthrown Viktor with his moonlit beauty, that Yuuri has broken Viktor's throne and tied him to a kitchen chair, that Yuuri has hung his flag on Viktor's marble arch, and they're probably right. But it was Viktor who cut his own hair, and it was Viktor who walked away from his own kingdom, and Viktor did not do it for Yuuri. He did it for himself, because he had to. He stays with Yuuri, because he wants to.

They say he's been shot by love's smoking gun, and they're right. The old him would've hated this, this consuming _need_ , to be beside this man, in whatever capacity that Yuuri is comfortable with, and it would be different, if he was the only one who felt this way. But that's the kicker.

He's _not_.

Yuuri _likes_ his overdramatic ass, and gets surprisingly protective when anyone tells him to "calm down". Yuuri _wants_ him to be himself, hyper and clingy and over-affectionate. Yuuri _asks_ him to stay, rather than telling him not to go, and gives him every reason to say yes. Yuuri reaches out to him and says _, Would you like to be a character in my story? I'll write you down and bind you to me for all of eternity, if you'd like,_ and he has never felt more honored in all his time in this universe. It's unbelievable to him, that someone like him can make this kind, beautiful man happy, but Yuuri has asked Viktor to believe in him, so Viktor will sing their victory march into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com) and please talk to me, no one i know watches Yuri on Ice and i don't know how to handle it, i'm never gonna get my homework done at this rate


End file.
